Alone Together
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Cloud was never as free, Vincent never as unhindered as they were when they were alone together -strifentine drabblies-


_Summary:__ Cloud was never as free, Vincent never as unhindered as they were when they were alone together._

_Warnings:__ The pure pwnage that is Stifentine fluff, as in boy love baby!! Love it or leave it, the choice is yours._

_Disclaimer: __Final Fantasy owns me, not the other way around._

_Authors Notes:__ Kudo's if anyone can find the hidden message in this, haha! Reviews make me happy, flames make me more determined to write dirty things about people who should read warnings, you wont win. Love you's!!_

_This is just a few little sentance-drabbles, I enjoyed writing it, hope you enjoy reading it._

**Alone Together**

**Content:**

The was nothing in all the world, like the absolute feeling of content Cloud could only feel when Vincent curled into his side like he belonged there.

**Laughter:**

Cloud was possesive, any one would be after the perfect sound of Vincents soft and musical laugh bursting free and lighting the whole of the blonds world at the sound, especially when no one but him could provoke it.

**Obscure:**

The relationship they shared was anything but normal, full of violent mood swings and tempramental demonic suggestion but it was an obscure kind of pathetic, an existance where they weren't together.

**Useless:**

Words were little more then useless pastimes when Vincent really wanted something understood.

**Dangerous:**

There was little more dark then Vincents mind, little more sharp then Clouds sword, but nothing was more dangerous then either when the other was hurt.

**  
Aloud:**

The only thoughts they shared aloud were the feelings to stong to keep inside, like the whispers of love and completement gasped into the pillow on the most heated of nights.

**Near:**

From the very first, Cloud and Vincent had gravitated together, but it was only now with no enemies and only allies had they thought to understand why.

**Delight:**

It wasn't an easy thing to forget, but all the years Vincent had been alone and imprisoned inside his own cocoon of sin and solitide was lost the moment he caught the look of pure delight on Cloud's face, when he promised he would never go back there.

**Victory:**

There was no sweeter victory prize for Cloud then the taste of Vincent's lips.

**Insecure:**

Cloud showed Vincent night after night, just how silly insecurities were in light of what could very well be true love.

**Night:**

With nothing but moonlight and starshine to brighten them, Cloud mapped out every inch of Vincent's skin with only touch and taste to guide him.

**Crazed:**

The bed was often a casualty, in there half crazed and entirely lust driven pursuits, but at the time neither could find any sence of care for the much loved sleeping place.

**Elegant:**

Vincents fingers where long and elegant, Piano fingers Aerith would have called them, they may be fit for a piano, but they much more enjoyable as they made Cloud come undone.

**Nobody:**

They both had lovers yet to be forgotten, both had pasts wrought with terror and pain, but when they were together it was clear, there was nobody that could contest the wholeness they now had.

**Torn:**

Vincent fought like a demon, cold calculating and powerful, but he kissed like he was torn from the pages of a romance novel... or, perhaps, something you had to be of a certain age to buy.

**Fight:**

When they fought together, they used all the everything they usually saved for each other, not that the battle itself didn't replenish that drive almost instantly.

**Open:**

Cloud was never as open as he could have been, stars knows there was so much about his past even he would never fully know, but Vincent accepted this with all the compassion Cloud had shown him with his own highly unsure memories.

**Real:**

Vincent still had the bruise from the first night they spent together, where curled up beside Cloud he'd pinched his own skin rather violently to assure himself it was real.

**Everything:**

Cloud loved everything, from the smiles and the laughter to the dark growls and the scars, as long as it was a part of Vincent it was absolutely beautiful.

**Violence:**

No matter if it was harsh words to an ally, or the scream of sword, nothing turned Vincent on faster then the violence that was Cloud Strife without a good morning kiss.

**Energy:**

Cloud wondered idly, as he rested his tired and aching muscles one morning, where the energy they showed almost every night was hiding in the middle of a battle, when they were aching for a potion to revive them.

**Right:**

When they were together, not a soul who saw them could say there werent so absolutely _right_ for each other, even if no one could see how.


End file.
